Just One Night
by WindGoddessRind
Summary: What happens when two friends from two different worlds find each other after many years of seperation?Slight YAOI and messed up formatting. --;


"HEY! You're cheating!" "Am not! Am not!" Two young boys ran around happily in a village in Araphen. One, a boy with blonde, tussled hair, seemed angry as he chased after the other, a boy with sand colored hair. The other laughed, ducking into an alley, his cape barely touching the corner of the wall next to it. The other followed, stopping as he saw nobody there. "MATT!! You're cheating THIS TIME! Come OUT, you cheater!!" The boy was only met with silence, and he grumbled, crossing his arms as he walked out of the dead-ended alley. Suddenly, he fell into the ground, as somebody tackled him from behind. The sandy haired boy laughed as the two tumbled, then came to a halt in another alley. The bonde haired boy managed to wiggle out from underneath the other, who was still laughing his head off. "Matt! That wasn't funny!" The sandy haired boy, Matt, managed to quell his laughter, and grinned at his friend. "Oh, come on now, Link! You have to lighten up once in a while!" The blonde haired, Link, tucked a lock of his golden hair behind his slightly elonged and pointier ears, as he shot a glare at Matt. "You could've gotten me seriously hurt!" Matt waved a gloved hand, faking a yawn. "I've heard it too many times before, Link!" he looked at his friend, the smile wiped off his face. "You know, childhood is about having fun! We won't be this way forever, and you'll regret it when you find that you don't have another chance to have one!" he stood, walking off, leaving his green clad friend to ponder on that. Little did the two boys know, that would be the last time they saw each other.... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Matthew sat on a boulder, staring out into the dark horizon. His chin rested in his gloved palms, as he pndered to where his long lost childhood friend could be..... "MATTHEW! Hurry up and pack, we're ready to leave!" "Hm?" He blinked, pulled out of his thoughts as he turned his head to a young man armored in red, with flaming red hair to match. The man patted his horse, as he watched Matthew mumble under his breath and turn his body round. "Fine, fine! Don't be so impatient, Kent! Can't a man get some time to think once in a while?" "Not when that man is traveling with us." He climbed on his horse, grabbing the reigns in his hands. Matthew sighed, rolling his eyes as he jumped down from the boulder, landing in a crouch. "Knights...." he walked over to Kent, climbing on behind the red knight, slipping his arms around his waist so he wouldn't fall off while they rode. Two girls flew above on a Pegasus, watching the men below prepare. "OKAY! Is everybody set to leave?!" The green haired girl called down below, as the lavender haired one pulled the reigns on the pegasus, halting it in the air. Kent waved up to the two, signalling they were ready. Lyn nodded, and tightened her grip as Florina started the Pegasus forward. "Let's go! Onto Caelin!" Matthew faced forward as they started off, watching the road-- no, the world-- whizz by, as the horse galloped across the rough ground. He closed his eyes, as a thought ran through his mind. ~~Just like our lives, hm, Link? Our journeys never end, the journeys of a thief and a traveler...~~ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Link! Please, wake up Link!" Link groaned, as his eyes slowly opened, and his vision steadily became clearer. he saw a strawberry blonde elf looking down at him, looking concerned. "Link! Are you alright?!" Link smiled weakly at Zelda's concern, as he slowly lifted himself off the ground. "F-Fine, Zelda... I'm fine, really. Now, could you please give me some room to breath, at least..? Your concern is blocking off my air circulation," He joked, grinning weakly. Zelda smiled, backing away slightly. How Link could manage to keep his spirits high and to joke around when he was seriously wounded, she would never know.... Link got on one knee, wincing as he stood. His legs felt like spaghetti, and he was guessing they'd collapse under his weight anytime soon. Zelda walked over. "If you would stay still, I could heal---" "I told you I'm fine Zelda, I can make it back to the castle alright..." He started limping forward, clutching his shoulder as he walked. He then stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as everything around him started turning black. He felt himself falling endlessly through the void, as scared as a beaten dog. "What's..... GOING ON?!" He yelled, before he fell unconcious and landed. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
